TUFF Halloween
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A simple story about a Halloween after our T.U.F.F. families had children. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Halloween Plans

(A/N: Here's the first chapter of my "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Halloween fic. I have re-written this story, but I hope it's okay.)

It was the month of October in the city of Petropolis. Fall was now in full swing, and the citizens knew that Halloween was right around the corner. So everyone decided it was time to get ready for Halloween. Okay, let's get on over to T.U.F.F. and see what's going on!

At T.U.F.F., the agents are busy, but at the same time, they're excited that it's October, because the annual T.U.F.F. Halloween party is this month, and it's always so much fun! This is one of the few parties that the agents look forward to.

The date of the party is usually the last Friday in October. This year, Halloween was the last Friday of the month. Well, this was a problem for Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire. They wanted to go to the party, but their kids were looking forward to trick-or-treating on Halloween night, and the agents didn't want to disappoint their kids.

"What do we do?" Katrina asked.

"I called my parents to see if they wouldn't mind taking Lisa and Tyler trick-or-treating, and they said they'd do it." Claire said.

"But what are we gonna do about our kids?" Dudley wondered aloud.

"Maybe you can ask your m-m-moms and see if they'll take your k-k-kids trick-or-treating." Keswick suggested.

"We could do that." Bruce said.

"Let's think about this some more and then decide." Katrina said.

 **Later that evening, at Dudley and Kitty's house...**

Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina were all in the living room, trying to figure out what to do about Halloween. They wanted to go to the party, but they didn't want the kids to miss out on trick-or-treating. Speaking of the kids, they were in the den, watching "Gravity Falls".

"Maybe we should ask Mom if she'll take the kids trick-or-treating." Bruce said.

"Sounds like a plan." said Dudley.

"Are you thinking of asking Peg to take George, Molly, Summer, and Adam trick-or-treating?" Katrina asked.

"I don't know if she can handle 4 kids. It might be best to ask my mom to take whoever Peg doesn't take." Kitty said.

"You do have a point..." Bruce said.

"But we don't know if our moms have any plans for Halloween. And if they don't have plans, we still need to find out if they won't mind taking the kids trick-or-treating." Kitty said.

"So let's call our moms and ask them." Dudley said, producing his cell phone.

 **Several minutes later...**

Well, it turned out that Peg and Mrs. Katswell didn't have any big plans for Halloween, and they were more than happy to take the kids trick-or-treating. Peg was going to take the triplets, and Mrs. Katswell would take Adam. All Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina had to do was drop the kids off (in their costumes) on Halloween afternoon, and everything would be alright.

Once the parents wrote all this down (so they wouldn't forget), they had to let the kids know about the Halloween plans.

"Kids! Get out here!" Dudley yelled. Like magic, George, Molly, Summer, and Adam appeared in the living room before you could say "hi-gee-gee".

"You rang?" the kids asked in unison.

Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina told the kids how they were going trick-or-treating with a grandparent that year. The kids were okay with this, and then they went back to the den to watch more "Gravity Falls".

"I'm glad we still get to go to the Halloween party." Kitty said.

"Yeah. That's good news." said Bruce.

"It's gonna be great!" Katrina said.

And so ends Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Halloween Afternoon

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2! I hope it's good!)

The weeks flew by, and it was finally Halloween. Everyone was excited about the holiday, and kids were looking forward to trick-or-treating so they could get candy. However, we should be at T.U.F.F. headquarters. So let's not waste our time just wandering the city streets. Let's go!

At T.U.F.F., everyone is getting the place decorated for the party tonight. Even Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire are also busy with decorating, and even the kids (who were allowed to be at T.U.F.F. today) were helping out, all the while talking about what they were going to be for Halloween.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween, George?" Adam asked George.

"I'm going to be IRON MUTT!" George said.

"I was thinking about going trick-or-treating as that, but I decided to go as a Ninja Turtle instead." Adam said.

"Which one?" asked Lisa and Tyler.

"I'm going as Leonardo, the leader!" Adam smiled.

"Cool!" said the twins.

"I'm going as a secret agent, like Mommy. I'll be nowhere and everywhere, except without the smoke-bombs." Molly said.

"I was thinking of going as a ballerina, but somebody said that I couldn't because I can't dance." Summer said, and she was looking over at George when she said it.

"George, were you making fun of Summer's dancing again?" Lisa asked.

"Why do you ask?" George asked.

"Maybe because she was looking at you when she mentioned that someone said she couldn't dance." Tyler pointed out.

"George, you know that Summer is getting better at dancing!" Molly exclaimed.

"I know, but she's not as good as we are yet." George said.

"So what are you going as?" Adam asked Summer.

"I'm going as a princess." Summer said.

"We're going trick-or-treating as the Mystery Twins." said Lisa and Tyler.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"Dipper and Mabel, remember?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Molly said, looking sheepish.

"It's okay. It could happen to anyone." Lisa said.

"I can't wait till it's time to go trick-or-treating." Summer said.

"Neither can I." said Adam. "Count me in." George said.

Around 4:00, Kitty said, "Look at the time! I'd better get the kids home so they can get ready for some trick-or-treating tonight!"

"You're right! We'd better punch out for the day!" Katrina said. So Kitty and Katrina punched out for the day, gathered up the kids, and went home.

Now stay tuned for Chapter 3, where the party comes and goes.


	3. Happy Halloween

(A/N: Well, here's the 3rd chapter! I hope it's good enough.)

Well, as soon as Kitty and Katrina got to their houses, they gave the kids their baths before getting them in their Halloween costumes. Then Kitty called Peg, Katrina called Mrs. Katswell, and the grandmas told the cats to bring the kids over. So they did.

With the kids taken care of, Kitty went home to shower and get her costume on, but Katrina went back to T.U.F.F. to pick up Bruce so they could get ready for the Halloween party together.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and Claire took their kids home not too long ago, and Dudley and Bruce decided it was time to go home. Katrina showed up just as they left the building, and she dropped Dudley off at his and Kitty's house before driving back to her house.

Kitty had already left for the party by the time Dudley got home, so he got ready, told Bruce and Katrina that Kitty had already left for the party, so when they finished getting ready, they swung by Dudley and Kitty's house and picked him up so they could take him to the party.

Later that evening, the party was in full swing, and Kitty was there, wearing a witch hat, a long black dress, and she carried a broom. She wondered where Dudley could be. As she looked for him, she met up with Bruce and Katrina, who were dressed as Gomez and Morticia from "The Addams Family". Even Keswick and Claire were at the party now. Keswick was Dr. Apo-claypse, and Claire decided to be his female sidekick, Madame Disaster (her costume was similar to Keswick's, except it doesn't come with a wig, mustache, or goatee, and her outfit was black and hot pink).

They hadn't spoken for long when Kitty felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with a ghost!

"BOO!" the ghost yelled in a loud voice when Kitty turned to see it. Kitty screamed and started hitting the ghost with the broom she carried.

"OW! Kitty, stop! OW! It's me! OW! It's Dudley! OW! Stop! OW!" the ghost shouted as Kitty thrashed him with the broom.

"Dudley?!" Kitty asked as she stopped thrashing the ghost.

Sure enough, Dudley lifted the sheet he was wearing as a ghost costume. He looked unhappy.

"Why did you have to go and hit me with that broom?" Dudley asked, sounding hurt.

"I didn't know it was you until you started telling me to stop. Plus, you startled me! But I'm sorry for hitting you, Dudley." Kitty said as she hugged him.

"I forgive you, Kitty. And I'm sorry for startling you like that." Dudley replied, as he pulled Kitty close for a kiss.

"Now that we've patched things up, let's have some fun." Kitty said.

So they started partying, like everybody else. They did the Monster Mash, they played games, such as 'bobbing for apples', and they all feasted on candy, as well as several Halloween-themed treats. Like everyone else, they ended up having a lot of fun!

At 9:00, the party was over, so Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire went to pick up their kids before going home. The rest of the agents were going home to relax after a scary yet fun night.

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire just picked up the kids, and now they were on their way home. Like the kids, the grown-ups were pretty tired, and once they got home, everyone went to bed, feeling satisfied that their Halloween was indeed a happy one.

But just before falling asleep, the stars of our story looked at the readers and said, "Happy Halloween!"

The End

Well, that's the story. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you have a happy Halloween!


End file.
